


100 of 100

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Roy/Ed mini fanfiction, or, in other words, how to write 100 words fics about your OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooooookay so lately I really write tons... and I've had this challenge idea, to write 100 word fanfiction. So I went for it, 'cuz, like, I'm crazy and have nothing better to do during exam months (yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh studying isn't 'better'...). I gotta tell ya, keeping it 100 words EXACT (and yeah, office word counts them all for me) is TOUGH. But I'm getting better lol
> 
> ANYWAY so yeah, most of 'em are gonna be humor 'cuz thats how it went for me... Not gonna write any other ships than Roy/Ed, so if you don't like that I'm sorry, my page ain't the place for ya... I'm sorry! lol
> 
> So yeah I think I have more words in the A/N than in the actual fanfiction so I'm gonna shut up now!
> 
> Will be updating quite often, feel free to follow and REVIEW
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bananas  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: sexual innuendos, and one Edward Elric who simply doesn't get them

"You're liking it, huh?"

"It's just a banana," Ed replies, looking at the man sitting across from him. Really, he can't even have a snack without being teased now?

"Mm-hmm," the smirk smeared on Mustang's face just got Ed more annoyed. He took another bite. "Love the way your mouth is around it, as if you're – what have you done?!" Roy's voice changed from low purr to a screeching yelp.

"Ate my banana," Ed replied, ignoring how muffled his voice was due to the fact he was still chewing. He threw the peel on the floor.

"That ached."

"Too bad!"


	2. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidents  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

"It was an ACCIDENT, Roy, stop laughing!"  
"Oh, but it just looks so GOOD on you." Roy couldn't stop smirking. Ed looked ridiculous.  
"I was going for BLACK ! Not my fault I got the percentage wrong!"  
"Actually, I think that's the exact definition of why it's your fault your hair is green now."  
Ed pouted. "But it is YOUR fault I had to dye it black! YOU were the one who said I shouldn't stand out!"  
"Well, you surely do now..."  
"Asshole. It's for your mission."  
"Just go back to blond. I don't like it."  
"As if I do."


	3. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Babies  
> Genre: Romance/fluff  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Overwhelming amounts of Kitsch

Ed took the laughing baby in his arms, mirroring the happy smile. For too long he didn't visit and the kid had definitely grown. He held him up, amazed by the tiny miracle he was holding. "Doing trouble to Mommy and Daddy?"  
"No, Brother! Vinny's a good kid! He never -"  
"Ow ow - that's my hair you're pulling - thanks."  
"You should braid it again, love." Roy placed a kiss on his head. "Maybe we should get one."  
Ed looked up at his lover. "What?"  
"A baby."  
"Baby?" Ed turned to look at Vincent. He smiled. "Maybe we should."


	4. About Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life Facts  
> Genre: General  
> NO SHIPPING  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Feels. Lots of 'em.

"Brother, do you think animals are scared of death like us?"  
Ed looked at his younger brother before returning his gaze to the starry sky above them. "I already told you, Al, they don't have perception of it as we do."  
"Oh? So what do they live for?"  
Ed shrugged. "Breeding."  
"Breeding? Isn't it boring, to live just to create more creatures the same as you?"  
"I don't know," Ed shrugged.   
"Is that why Mom and Dad had us?"  
"Probably."  
"Oh," said Alphonse. There was a short pause. "I miss Mom."  
"Yeah, me too. Soon, Al."  
Al smiled. "I know."


	5. Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Goats  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Disturbing facts about Roy Mustang

Roy came back home to see his library piled on the floor. The culprit seemed to be sitting right in the middle of it. "What are you doing, Ed?"  
Edward looked up. "Searching for a book."  
"Then why are all of them on the floor?"  
"Easier. Why do you have a caprine book?"  
Roy pouted, and could feel blush in his cheeks. "Well if you must know, I once wanted a farm."  
"A farm?"  
"Yes. Before I became an alchemist. You know, with cows and goats. Love goat milk."  
Ed grimaced. "Ewe. Milk. That's so weird."  
Roy shrugged. "I know."


	6. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

"I just have to ask you." Roy's voice made Ed look up at him. His automatic movement of petting the older man's naked stomach ceased. He let out a short, questioning 'hmm.' "How can you fight wearing leather pants? I only tried wearing that once and I could barely move."  
Ed chuckled. "Talent."  
"Don't give me that! Can't be just that. They're so tight on you I have no idea how you can even MOVE -"  
"Do you like it?"  
The question took Roy by surprise. "Of course, but -"  
"So there you go." Ed smiled.  
Roy paused and laughed.


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

"Happy St. Patrick's day." Gentle touch made Ed open his eyes. Painfully.  
"Happy - what? My head hurts..."  
"Yes, that happens. You should've told me it's your first time drinking."  
Ed blinked. "Should've told me it's gonna hurt like shit..."  
It was blurry, but he could see Roy's smile. It annoyed him. "Everything has consequences..."  
"Yeah, but... Ugh."  
"You have it real bad, huh?" Roy's hand left him. "I'm going to get you Asparagus."  
"Aspara - what?" The green vegetable came in sight. "As if I don't suffer enough.."  
"It's going to help."  
"Looks disg -" Ed groaned painfully.  
"Here."


	8. Goats II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Ed's language and lack of manners

"Oh my! What happened to you?"  
Ed looked up from the wound he was cleaning. "Caprine avalanche."  
Roy blinked. "Sorry?"  
"Goats. Legions of 'em. Running straight at me. I tripped and fell, and I blame you."  
"Me? What do I have to do with a bunch of goats you managed to piss of?"  
Roy could see angry flame burning in Edward's eyes. "Wasn't it YOU who sent me to fix that dam?"  
"Yes."  
"So there you go. I went there, fixed shit, then got chased by goats."  
Roy frowned. "Hardly my fault you lack delicacy."  
Ed pouted. "Still your fault."


	9. Monsters and Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Monsters and Height  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: A hint of Ed's possible very flattering nicknames

Furious, Ed jumped, trying to reach the book resting on the top shelf. Damn tall people and their monstrous heights!  
"Come ON!" Ed hissed, giving an exceptionally high jump. His fingers brushed the edge of the book, and he was pretty sure he could feel it moving a little bit, too, and giving him false hope.  
He growled. He will NOT be defeated by a book. Especially not because of his height. He jumped again only to feel a hand fluttering against his.  
"Is that the one you wanted?"  
Ed pouted. "Yes. Monstrous bastard."  
"A 'thank you'd be enough."  
"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was easier before, getting that exact 100 words thing. Now it's getting harder...


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Breakfast  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Ed's non-existing hygiene habits

"Ooh, that's some nice smell! What are you making?"  
"Eggrolls," Ed replied, smiling as he felt his lover's hands wrapping around him.   
"Sounds good... Wait, is that pan clean?"   
Ed could hear the suspicion in Roy's voice. "Kinda. Cooked some eggs in it yesterday."  
There was a short pause. "Then throw away that oil, wash the pan and start again."  
"WHAT?! But it'd only been one day! And it's eggs, and eggrolls, sounds the same to me!"  
"It's not. You're disgusting."  
"No, I'm frugal."  
"That's not 'frugal'. That's an attempt to poison me."  
Ed grinned. "Maybe."  
"Nice to know, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's are amazing and all but I hearing what you have to say is priceless! :D


	11. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

He knew he was not allowed to be only human. It's not that anyone meant it to be that way. It just was. He had to be strong and never break, even when he really wanted to. For Al's sake, because if his brother will see him breaking down he will feel responsible for the fact that Ed felt bad.   
He had to be strong when he was with Roy as well, because then he would care too much and would give up his own wishes for him, and he couldn't let that happen.  
So he simply pretended he didn't.


	12. Marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Marble  
> Genre: PWP  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

"Ouch - fuck, Roy," Ed breathed. His back ached from the awkward position and his stomach from the marble counter digging in. "That HURTS!"  
"Do you want me to go slower?" Said Roy's low, panting voice. The movement inside him stopped.  
"Ugh - no, just... Fuck, let's just move, so uncomfortable..."  
"Feels comfortable enough to me." The hot air from Roy's mouth brushed against Ed's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
"That's 'cuz you have ME for wadding!"  
"Right." Roy moved away, enabling Ed to at least turn around to look at him. God, he wanted him. Badly.  
"Bed. NOW."


	13. The Family Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Family Grows  
> Genre: Romance/Fluff  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Cuteness overload (if you're a dog lover like me, anyway~)

"I've got a surprise for you." Ed looked sideways, seeing Roy standing at the door, holding -   
"A puppy?"  
"Yes! Isn't she a sweetheart?"  
"And you didn't think to ask?" Ed asked as Roy drew nearer. He watched him frown.  
"Why? She's sweet."  
"But -"  
"Oh, don't be like that. We can raise her together. Wanna hold her?" Before Ed said anything the puppy was in his lap. She looked at him with her tongue out. He smiled.  
"What did you name it?"  
"Pigsney."  
Ed laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"But isn't she a darling?"  
Ed had to agree.


	14. Innovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Innovation  
> Genre: Romance(?)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

They've had this strange arrangement, where Ed was the innovative one, and Roy was the practical-knowledge one. They never meant it to be that way, but somehow, it made sense. Ed always had a thing for solving things creatively, and Roy was the one with the experience, who knew how to put them into practice.  
It was no surprise that they were same in bed.  
Ed kept coming with new ideas, and Roy would find the way to put them into practice. The result was that they had tried some really weird stuff.  
But they usually enjoyed it very much.


	15. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Secrets  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired by dragonimp's post on Tumblr.

"You know, Al told me Winry started taking dancing classes."  
"Really?" Roy looked at his blond lover as he spoke. "That's nice. She'll like it. You know, I used to dance too."  
Edward's features wore shock. "You? Dancing?"  
Roy nodded. "Yeah. Pole-Dancing, actually. Gives great body. Great moves."  
Ed could barely contain himself. "You did POLE DANCING?"  
"Yes, was quite good at that too. The benefits of growing up in a brothel... You know, I think if you tried, you might find that -"  
"Forget it, there's no way," Edward cut into his words, his tone final. What a shame.


	16. Easy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Easy Ride  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

The train ride was long, and there was still some long way ahead of them. In the seat in front of him sat a bored looking Maes and a restless Havoc, probably due to nicotine shortage. Next to him sat Edward, fast asleep. This wasn't a very fun ride.  
Sudden weight on Roy's shoulder made him look down to see that Ed had rested his head on him in his sleep.  
Confused, Roy looked up. Maes looked amused, but he smiled and shrugged at the unasked question. Well, what COULD he do?  
The ride just got a lot more tolerable.


	17. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flying  
> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: CoS-related content

"Do you ever dream about flying in the sky?"  
Roy looked sideways at his lover. Edward wasn't looking at him; he was staring at the ceiling, only his hand absent mindedly drawing circles on Roy's chest. "I don't think so," he replied after thinking for a moment.  
"Oh." Ed said. He frowned, looking thoughtful. "Because sometimes I have this strange dream, that we're flying in these huge machines in the sky. They can shoot stuff. And you have a patch on the eye." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like it."  
"Don't worry," Roy said, grinning. "I don't have one."


	18. Onager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wild Ass  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: 7th grade humor

The sound of choked giggles made Roy look down.   
"What's so funny?"  
"Look," said Ed and shoved a book under Roy's nose. He read, and found nothing special.   
"It's a dictionary."  
"I know! But check out 'onager."  
Roy did. For a second, he didn't understand what Ed wanted. What was so funny about a word that meant 'a wild ass'? And as he thought that he realized.  
"What are you, twelve? They mean donkey," he said throwing the book back at his lover.  
Ed pouted. "I KNOW. But it's still funny! And I'm sixteen, so it's not that far off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys!!! It's fun to see the notification :) Although you know... comments will be appreciated too! :P


	19. Heart-Shaped Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heart-Shaped Ice Cream   
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Bit of swearing, Roy being the huge sap he is

"Ewe! Why is my food shaped like that?!"  
Roy chuckled. "You mean, heart-shaped? Because I love you," he kissed Ed's forehead.   
The younger alchemist grimaced. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."  
"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. Am I not allowed to make romantic gestures?"  
"NO."  
"Now you're just being difficult."  
"No I'm not. I love you but I don't do shit like that."  
Roy couldn't choose between feeling warm that Ed said he loved him, or hurt because he called his ice-cream 'shit'. "Next time I'm gonna make it pink."  
"You wouldn't dare!"


	20. The Thamaturge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Thamaturge  
> Genre: Humor  
> NO SHIPPING  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: NA

"I hate my title," Ed said, replacing the coat back on his shoulders after another successful mission.   
"Why? What's so wrong with 'Fullmetal'? I thought you liked it... You seemed to when you first came back and told me about it." Alphonse paused, and then added, as if as an afterthought, "is it because people keep confusing you with me? Because -"  
"No! Not that!" Ed said, annoyed. "That stupid 'Hero of the people' thing."  
"Oh!" Al exclaimed. "Why?"  
"'Cuz it's stupid. Couldn't come up with anything better? Maybe something like.. I don't know, The Thaumaturge."  
Al chuckled. "You're ridiculous, Brother."


	21. Pea Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pea Sized  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Short Jokes

Roy felt the change in the breathing rhythm from the sofa. He glanced up, only to see he was right: Ed was sprawled on the sofa, his eyes closed. He was obviously sleeping, finally lacking the lines of stress and concentration. The book he read was lying, open, on his chest.  
Roy couldn't hold back a chuckle. He was so TINY, fitting nicely on his love-seat sofa and looking so comfortable.   
"I know you're staring."  
"Aren't you asleep?"  
"Are you making fun of me 'cuz I'm not monster sized like you?"  
"I - no!"  
"You'll pay. Later. When I'm awake."


	22. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Indulgence  
> Genre: Romance/fluff  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Feet. Feet everywhere. *shudder*

"Sit!"  
Roy grimaced. As if his day wasn't bad enough, he now had to handle an angry lover. "I'm tired, Ed..."  
"Sit down already!"  
Too tired to fight, Roy he sat on the nearest chair: strategically placed, that was his super comfortable chair, bought just for days like that. If he was going to get scolded, at least -  
"What are you doing?" He asked, startled, when he felt his shoes being pulled off.  
"Giving you a foot massage. You look like you've had a terrible day."  
Roy let out a happy sigh. "Did I tell you I love you?"


	23. Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dracula   
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I kind of disappeared but real life tend to get in the way of things... anyway this one is based on a prompt from tumblr by otpprompts, for Halloween and I just HAD to write it  
> so here's a link to it http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132282965524/imagine-person-a-is-dressed-up-like-dracula-for  
> ENJOY!

Feeling two gloved hands being placed on his shoulders, Ed smiled. He closed his eyes a second later as he felt the flutter of lips on his skin, delicate and demanding. His smile broadened. "Ready?" he asked.  
"I wanna suck your blood," He felt the words against his skin, deep voice that should've made his skin prickle, but the inaccuracy made him groan and look at Roy in admonishment.  
"You do know Dracula never actually said that, right?"  
Roy rolled his eyes. He moved away, sighing. "You really have a thing for spoiling the fun, don't you? Let's just go."


	24. Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leftovers   
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm too rusty to think on my own, this one was also based on a prompt by tumblr's otpprompts. This is the link:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132268046077/imagine-your-otp-eating-candy-corn-halloween
> 
> Have fun!

"What're you eating?"  
Ed looked up from his bowl to face the sight of a tired looking Roy. He smiled. "Candy," he replied, earning a frown.   
"For breakfast?"  
Ed shrugged, stuffing another candy corn into his mouth. "Best breakfast ever. Besides, we got tons left from last night. Kids didn't wanna come here. Guess you scare 'em too much."  
Roy rolled his eyes, taking the seat next to his lover. "No I don't."  
Ed chuckled. "Yeah, right. I saw the other day, the kids that yelled – "  
"I needed sleep! I work – "  
"Yeah, okay. Candy?"  
Roy looked at him. "Sure."


	25. Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Efforts  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

"Fuck, Roy!"   
"I'm trying!"  
"Ugh, push HARDER!"  
"I'm pushing as hard as I can, Ed, you can try and help too, you know!"  
"I AM! It doesn't work!"  
Roy raised his sweaty face, and looked at Ed, who equally sweaty. "Try twisting it."  
"Okay…" Ed tried, but it did no good. "Still stuck!"  
"Ugh, move."  
"Kinda stuck here…" But a second later Ed could feel Roy's bigger, rougher hand on his. He twisted it too. It moved.  
Panting, they both looked at the table. The wooden leg they put it wrong was finally out.  
Roy nodded. "Now we try again."


	26. Takeaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Takeaway  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Mentioning of Sexual Content

"NOW you're coming? I've starved to death, waiting for you. Thought you wouldn't stay until late now that you're no longer working for me."  
Ed narrowed his eyes at Roy, closing the door behind him. "My new boss also thinks I have no personal life. He's a lot like you, actually. Minus the hot sex."  
"You're not supposed to have sex with him at all."  
"I don't."  
"Good. You know it's your turn to cook, right?"  
"Yeah, that's why I'm late. Hope you like Eastern food! Brought us some takeaway."  
Roy glared at him. "You're unbelievingly lazy."  
Ed grinned. "Yup."


	27. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Numbers  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Age did not matter. He had to tell that to himself for the past five years; during two of them always accompanying it the definite saying that it did, in fact, matter. Ed learned to accept that at some point. Some people firmly believed that it did; age made a lot of difference, and he could feel that – he and Roy had different wishes, they were in different places in life, different experiences and different thoughts – but in his opinion, three years later, it only made things interesting. Others, like Al, said that age was just a number. Ed agreed.


	28. Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prodigy  
> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

If there was one thing Ed hated more than to be referred to as 'short', it was being referred to as a Prodigy. He knew he was smart, the best at his profession, but it had nothing to do with him being 'special' or anything like that. He hated when people treated him that way. Everything he was, everything he knew and everything he'd achieved had come through strong will and hard work, and nothing else.   
That was what he loved most about Roy. He never thought about him as special because of his abilities. Just because he was himself.


	29. Playing In Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Playing In Mud  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

"What on Earth have you been doing?" Roy grimaced as he stepped inside their home, only to see messy footsteps all over his overpriced carpet. He LOVED that carpet.  
"What d'ya mean? I've been working."  
"In mud?"  
"Sometimes I do, yeah. You know, when things need to be constructed and it's, like, rainy out there."  
"So you've been playing around in mud."  
"Not playing. Working."  
Despite his hard feelings about the rug, Roy couldn't help the image of Ed, his wet shirt clinging to his body, messing around with some mud. He smirked. "You've been dirty, huh?"  
"I was WORKING!"


	30. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

He looked at the giant pile of documents taunting on his desk. He knew he had to finish them, but Roy really wasn't in the mood. He was tired and, while most of the time he liked being an officer, this was the part of his job he detested. Really, had it not been for Hawkeye keeping an eye (and a gun) on him, it was more likely than not that he'd never do his paperwork.  
The only thing that kept him through the day was knowing who was waiting for him at home. The thought of Edward made him smile.


	31. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

There were knocks on the door, and when Roy went to get it he was met with a most unusual sight: Edward Elric standing at his doorstep, looking completely shaken, but, knowing him, Roy chose not to comment. Instead, he smiled, and moved to let him inside; he was even more surprised when instead of stomping in Ed hugged him and placed his head against his chest.  
"What's wrong?" Roy asked, worried, as he returned the embrace.  
"I've had a bad dream." Roy knew better than laughing or asking. "Don't let go."  
Roy smile softly and held him tighter. "I won't."


	32. Dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually inspired by Maroon 5's "One More Night", that I have decided realllly long ago really represents how I perceive Ed and Roy's relationship...   
> yeah..  
> Sorry.

He knew what they had was unhealthy. Constant fighting, as if they could agree on nothing, and that was the least of their problems. Ed swore, for the billionth time, that he won't crawl back into that bed.  
But then night came, and his cold, lonely bed looked uninviting. There was no one out there who could excite him the same way he did.  
So almost every night he found himself on that doorstep again, and they would fight again, and then they will make up again.  
And that feeling, of being in Roy’s arms, was worth all the trouble.


	33. Getting Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

"You're sick?"  
Maes' worried question made Roy look up. He didn't even notice he dozed off; he was so tired. "No... It's just… I haven't slept well last night, that's it."  
"Why? Couldn't sleep?"  
"You could say so..." Roy put a hand on the back of his head and stretched.  
"Fullmetal's fault?" A smirk.  
Roy jumped. "What? How could you tell?"  
"That mark on your neck. So, he keeps you up?"  
Roy's frown deepened. "I've never thought it'd be so hard dating a twenty year old. He kept me up until four!"  
Maes snorted. "You're getting old."  
"Guess I am."


	34. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

"There," Winry put the two-year-old girl in Ed's arms. He smiled at her. "Everything you might need is in the bag. Thank you two again for agreeing - we definitely need this."  
"Nonsense," Roy replied. "Have fun, you and Al."  
"We surely will! Thanks, again!"  
"Hey, Winry, I think you forgot Bella's diapers!"  
"Oh, that's fine! We started potty training with her last month. Good luck!"  
"No - you can't -!" Ed started, but they were gone. His look of terror was met with a chuckle from Roy.  
"I'd put her back on the floor if I were you."  
"Ugh!"


	35. Hidden Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pre-RoyEd relationship... and I wasn't even sure if I should post it or not XD

It was always a spectacle when the Elrics sparred. They always sparred with so much talent. Today, they decided to use their free time to inaugurate the new training lawn and Roy decided to watch.   
It was a delight, even though Fullmetal wore different pants than his tight leather ones, which was a shame.  
Until he made a sharp movement and the pants ripped, allowing Roy a generous view of his well-toned behind. Roy couldn't help but stare, thinking about it even after the tumult ceased and said behind was hidden again.  
He will never see Edward the same again.


	36. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual reference

Ed's body ached when he woke up. On a couch. That was not his.  
He groaned.   
"You're awake." The familiar voice made him turn his head to see Roy Mustang turning towards him, smiling. "Feeling okay?"  
"Feeling like shit. Why am I at your place, Mustang?" Now, a bit more awake, all kinds of scary scenarios ran through Ed's mind.  
"Well, you kissed me, then forced me to take you here."  
Ed blushed. "Did we - ?"  
"Oh, no. Not that I didn't want to, but didn't want to take advantage of you."  
"You?..."  
"If you want to. Coffee?"  
"Uhm."


	37. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: 100 words of porn. Well, sort-of.

"Stop," Ed panted. His voice came out almost begging, chocked and urgent.  
Roy didn't oblige. "Why? Looks like you're having fun – "  
"Uh - Hell I do! But – STOP – "  
Had Ed opened his eyes, he would have seen the expression of surprise, worry and hurt mixed together. Ed had never asked Roy to stop mid-sex. "Are you okay?"  
There was a short silence as Ed didn't reply. It broke when he finally sneezed.  
"You can continue now – WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Ed asked when Roy collapsed on his chest.  
"You stopped me – to sneeze."  
"Yes, I did. It tickled!"


	38. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Roy's smelly undies (also, sex reference)

Roy cleared his throat. "Uhm. Ed," he said, waiting until the blond looked up. "Since you brought yesterday an unbelievable amount of laundry -"  
"I fell in the river chasing that idiot you sent me after."  
"I think it is only fair that you'll do the laundry today."  
"WHAT? I'm not touching your dirty underwear -"  
"You had no trouble touching them last night."  
Ed gulped. "I know, but that's different -"  
"It's not. If you're like that, guess we don't have to have -"  
"FINE! Don't even say it! I'll do the goddamned laundry. Happy?"  
"Very much," Roy smirked.


	39. Inertia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Roy reached into the box, intending to rightfully grab the last doughnut - but instead of the sticky, soft texture of a doughnut he met Ed's rough hand. Scowling, he looked up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking the doughnut," Ed replied. "You're blocking me..."  
"You ate all of them!"  
"Yes, I bought them."  
"So? You're eating off what I buy every day. Is one doughnut too much to ask?"  
"Yes! Besides, I deserve to eat it, because Inertia."  
"Oh, you didn't just pull that one..."  
Ed grinned, but moved "There. I'll be the greater one."  
"At least in something..."  
"HEY!"


	40. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Language (Roy's fault this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most proud of this one, but hey, I need to write 100 of those, and they're only 100 words so *excuses excuses excuses*

"I miss you…"  
"You're such a sappy bastard." Ed clenched the receiver. "It's your fault I'm here, so you don't get the right to complain."  
"Not my fault," Roy's voice could be heard, sounding somewhat scolding. "The military decided I should send you for that mission. It’s not like I can choose not to just because I want to keep you close -"  
"Yes you could!"  
"I wish. You know it doesn't work like that."  
Ed frowned at the phone. "I know."  
"Don't worry. I'm waiting for you. Can't wait to fuck you – "  
"Roy!" Ed shrieked. "My brother's here!"


	41. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... I just realized I didn't post anything. There is no reason. Just me. Being crappy again.   
> ...........I'm sorry :(  
> It's not even a good drabble to end the unintended hiatus with, it's just the next one in the list :S  
> I'm really sorry :(

Ed frowned, and pulled something out of the cart. "Roy, what's that?"  
Roy turned, beaming. "A glass holder! So we can have wine in the shower – "  
"But we don't need that! We barely drink wine."  
"Maybe we should start. Wine's good."  
"We. Don't. Need. That. It's a waste of money. It'd just sit around in some forgotten cupboard – '  
"This is MY money, I'm allowed to spend it as I want."  
"Yes, but – it's useless! If you wanna drink wine in the shower just put the glass on the sink – "  
"And it'd fall. My money. I'm getting that."


	42. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: NA

"Good morning love -"   
"Uhhh NO!"  
Roy let go of Ed's waist, moving away to look at him in alarm. "What's wrong?"  
"My coffee! Ugh, you made me drop it!"  
Roy frowned. "Coffee? Good thing that's all, I was worried - I'm sorry! Didn't see you were holding anything!" He added, seeing Edward's expression.  
"Look BETTER next time!"  
"I will, I will. Don't be so touchy," Roy smiled slyly. "Now, while you're making yourself another cup, I wouldn't mind a cappuccino -"  
"You've some nerve!"  
Roy moved closer, making sure Ed wasn't holding anything before hugging him. "Yeah I do."


	43. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!  
> ..............so there you go, a Valentine's story. :P

Roy struggled, but managed to open the door with only an elbow available. "I'm home!"   
He kicked the door close before walking towards the dining table and placing all the letters on top of it. He was curious: he almost never received anything other than bills.  
"Welcome - hey, what's that?" Ed arrived, barely asking before grabbing a few letters. "They're for you - from women! What the fuck, Roy?"  
"I don't know, I didn't - oh," he said, opening one. "Valentine."  
Ed frowned. "Is that today?"  
"I guess so. Wanna do something?"  
"Lets just stay at home and fuck."


	44. Ishval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Violence

Roy ducked, fingers ready to snap. That was his thing; watch the bullets, calculate where they came from, then burn the motherfuckers to crisp.  
He was young, the bodies he'd seen outnumbering the years he'd been breathing, and so do the deaths he'd caused.  
He was scared, but never let that show, except for, maybe, Maes. Because his best friend won't make fun of him. He'd tell him about his girl at home, elaborating how he plans to propose. His stories made Roy forget the death lurking around him and remember the life waiting back at home.  
This was Ishval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in the best of moods today.


	45. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

He was panting. He knew people were staring. He received some calls, especially from nurses, scolding him for running in the hospital corridors. He ignored them.  
It took Ed another five minutes of running, but he found the room he was looking for. Luckily, a name tag was placed on the room's door; being the Fuhrer's boyfriend had its perks.  
He barged into the room.  
"Was I late? Is my niece born yet?" he breathed.  
Al chuckled. "Relax, brother. The doctor said it's going to take at least a few more hours."  
"I appreciate the thought though," Winry smiled softly.


	46. A Piece of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: A baby Roy, and yeah, it's just as horrifying as it sounds

"Ohh look! He's wearing a tiny teddy bear suit!"  
Roy opened the door to the living room, the noises he heard from there rising horror in him. His mother, Edward and a book.  
"Yes, he loved it, and here's - oh, Roy! Want to join us?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Ed smirked at him. "Watching some baby pics of you. Didn't know cameras existed then -"  
"I'm not that old, you dunce, they were invented sixty years -"  
"Ohhhhh look at his cute little butt!"  
"THAT'S IT! Close it now or I'm forcing Al to show me some of yours!"


	47. A Piece of History (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is I was not planning on this, but...

“Whatcha doing?” Ed arched an eyebrow. "You're looking for the album again? You won't find it. Winry buried it somewhere."  
"But my revenge – "  
Ed chuckled. “You’ll never find it. Winry wouldn't allow it."  
Roy looked at him, his expression telling him he wasn't happy with what he heard, but the sigh and slow retreat the floor proved he knew Ed was right. "What's the deal with that, really?"  
"Well... As babies, people kept confusing me and her. She never really got over it."  
"You?..."  
"Shut up." Ed felt his face burning. Roy wouldn't let him live this down. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their eye color might be different, but people who didn't knew that were very prone to be confused.   
> My my this one was super hard to edit!! I had so much more to write but it ruined the format :(  
> Just know then that being forced into only 100 words saved everyone a small joke on Ed's behalf. That's it.


	48. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Ed was familiar with pain. It had been one of the most consistent friends in his life; ever since he was a child. The pain of losing his arm and leg was a memory that still hurt. The pain of connecting his nerves to the automail was still nearly intolerable. He was no stranger to injuries, bruises, cuts, scratches and such.  
He was no stranger to it. Ed nodded to himself, took a deep breath, and forced his muscles to lift the window and take it out of the place. He hated spring cleaning. He'd skip it, but Roy insisted.


	49. POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General   
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

In their long, full life, they've seen men and women - people - come and go. Heard names said, whispered, moaned and yelled. Some barely stayed; others lasted months. They've seen fights and make-ups and small arguments. They've seen nights of spite, study, loneliness. Love.   
Spots, dents, circles of coffee bottoms and stains of passion, they've had it all. But that was ending now. It was time to replace old furniture with new.  
They'll never know that there'll be no more change, and that their successors will only know one person other than Roy.  
Edward, who was there to stay.


	50. Change of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content, kind of underage? Ed's still in the military & Roy's still a Colonel so he might be about 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY HALFWAY THROUGH!!!

As Colonel Roy Mustang passed before him, greeting him shortly, all Alphonse could think about was a very vivid image of said colonel, naked, doing various things to his brother. He wanted to tear out his eyes, if he'd had any, but knew that that wouldn't do. For the first time in his life Alphonse was glad he didn't have a flesh body - hiding his thoughts was much easier inside an armour.  
He should NOT have urged Ed to tell him details of his relationship with the Colonel.  
He will never be able to see him the same again.


	51. Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: If anyone has issues with moving food…

Edward grimaced. In front of him rested a plate with the most uninviting salad he'd seen; and he hated salads, so that was a notable achievement. He looked at the vegetables, feeling the tea he'd drunk a moment earlier rising in his throat, a bit sourer than he recalled it, as they moved.  
Next to him, Roy chuckled. "It's supposed to be a delicacy."  
Ed swallowed. "I'm not delicate. I ain't touching this."  
"It's just an octopus – "  
"And it's still alive! I'm not touching this," he repeated.  
"It's dead. Cut into pieces."  
"AND MOVING. Not eating this!"  
"Suit yourself…"


	52. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Blinking uncomfortably, Roy adjusted his glasses. Again.  
"If they don't fit your face just go back and fix 'em," Ed offered, obviously annoyed.   
"It's not that," Roy replied. "I just don't like them. They limit my field of view."  
"Oh. Guess you'll get used to that."  
"I suppose. You know, I've always thought you'd be the first to need glasses."  
Ed arched an eyebrow. "Because of my crappy genes? You got 'em first 'cuz you're old."  
"No," Roy chuckled. "Because you read so much. And because you'd look hot in them."  
Ed blushed. "Forget it. I'm not trying them on."


	53. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In curtsy of some experiments I've been doing lately...

Roy loved walks. He didn't have much chance to indulge himself, not in his line of work. That was why he used his short vacation in the countryside to do just that while his kind hosts were still sleeping.  
Taking one last breath of fresh air before he'll be clad in the house again, Roy opened the Resenbool house's door.  
He didn't expect to see his lover sitting on the floor, his fingernails cheerfully colored, his toenails halfway there. Next to him, awfully concentrated, sat his niece, bright pink nail polish in her hand as she painted annoyed Edward's toenails.


	54. Formal Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Edward's language

"Sure this is alright?" Edward stood in front of the mirror, checking his reflection for what was probably the hundredth time.  
Roy raised an eyebrow. His lover looked, as always, gorgeous in his black jeans and buttoned shirt, his hair arranged in a ponytail that rested on his back. "Yes, this is perfect. It's just my aunt you're meeting," he paused, and smirked. This was too good to miss. "Not like you have an appointment with the Fuhrer."  
Ed smirked. "Yeah, I'm just fucking him. Might dress differently for that. Less formal clothes."  
"Less clothes, yes. You're coming?"  
"Yeah. Come'on."


	55. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Ed hated how white his skin looked. He hated that dark hair that always looked way too much well kept, as if fixed in its place with glue. Even the few loose hairs just over his forehead. He hated how his eyes looked almost black, and he hated the flame that burnt inside them when they were fixed on him. He hated how he felt he could drawn in their depth. He hated the way he looked at him, almost like an animal to be hunted.   
Most of all, Ed hated how he wanted to be hunted by Roy Mustang.


	56. Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Fluff  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a real scare today!! I accidently left my laptop on while it was sitting closed in my bag and I completely forgot about it (well, you know, eurovision night) and it got soooo so hot and I thought it died and all my life are on it :(   
> But then I tried turning it back on and it worked and I felt like a stone was rolled off my chest....  
> That's it just had to share sorry!

The feeling of something fluttering over Roy's face stirred him awake. Recognizing the touch, he smiled and snuggled closer. It stopped abruptly.   
"You're awake," came Ed's voice, embarrassed.   
"Why'd you stop?"   
"Why didn't you tell me you're up?"  
Roy turned on his back, reluctantly opening his eyes to look at Ed. "Why are you so embarrassed?"  
"I'm not -"  
Roy chuckled softly. "Then why are you only doing that when I'm asleep?"  
Ed pouted, looking adorable with the blush on his face. "'Cuz it's embarrassing."  
"Shouldn't be. I like it," Roy smiled. "You can do that when I'm conscious, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy enough? :P


	57. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

"Come on! Look how nicely he ask!"   
Ed watched as Alphonse tried to talk Roy into giving some of his yogurt to Mr. Cuddles, who was mewing a plea.  
"Nice? He's begging. I don't like things that beg like that."  
Ed arched an eyebrow. "That's not what you've said last night -"  
"That's different," Roy's harsh whisper cut into his words. "I don't think it is wise to feed it next to the dining table."  
"Aww, Mr. Cuddles always dines with us! He expects to be fed. You're disappointing him."  
Roy glanced down, and let out a sigh, frowning. "Fine."


	58. Ladybugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Certain element of disgust…

"Mom! Look!"  
Trisha looked at what Alphonse was showing her - a small ladybug that rested on his palm. She beamed at him. "Oh! What a nice bug. Did you find it in the water?"   
They were playing at the pond near their home.  
Alphonse nodded. "There're many of them! I saved her. Brother keeps swimming with open mouth! He murders them!"  
"I do not!" Came a call from the pond, Edward's defensive, loud voice. "I don't do anything, they get into my mouth! Think I like it? I already swallowed seven of them!"  
Trisha could barely hold her laughter.


	59. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance?  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

Electric currents ran through Ed's body with each of Roy's touches and kisses. He didn't know how they ended up like this. He knew it was wrong; but his brain was dead, murdered by lust.  
However, there was still some tiny part in him that knew that this shouldn't happen. "Just fooling around, right?" He panted when Roy pulled off his pants.  
"If that's what you want. No strings attached."  
"Good - uh!" He exclaimed when Roy sneaked his hand under his boxers.  
He swore this'll be a one-time thing, but somehow Ed found himself coming back again and again.


	60. Expanding the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor/Romance?  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

“Ooh! Who's this little fellow? Why hello!“ The grin on Havoc’s face as the puppy jumped at him, barking and licking at the man's hand, was contagious.   
“Charley –“   
“Actually, it's Sir Charles the Fluffy. Say the full name, love.”  
Ed pouted at Roy, but before he could reply Jean arched his eyebrow. “Is this a family thing, naming pets like this? Because Alphonse’s cat –“  
“Oh, that’d be my fault,“ Roy said. “Ed wanted to name him ‘Blacky’.”  
“Because he's BLACK! “  
Jean gave them both a look. “I honestly don't know which of you is worse...”


	61. High Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: NA

"Brother! I miss you!"  
Ed smiled at the receiver. "Shouldn't take much longer. You can tell Roy that his culprit's an ass -"  
"How about you tell him?"  
"The bastard's with you -"  
"Why, hello to you too, love."  
Ed was surprised to hear Roy. "You know I hate that nickname. Wha'cha doing with Al?"  
"Speaking with you. Figured it'd be a waste of money to call twice. How're you doing?"  
"You're calling me a waste of money?!"  
"Can't deny you're high maintenance."  
"Gimme Al."  
"Yes brother?"  
"Can you hit him, hard, for me?"  
"No way! That's between you two."


	62. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Some (very light) hints of Elricest

"Have you seen Mr. Cuddles?" Ed asked as the calm, blissful satisfaction that flooded him moments ago eased. Under him, Roy moved, glancing around.  
"There," he said, and Ed followed his gaze. He spotted the cat nesting in a pile of clothes.  
He scowled. "Is it sitting on my underwear?"  
Another glance. "Looks like it. Probably still warm. Maybe it makes him think of his home. I don't know."  
"Maybe I smell like Al."  
Roy seemed thoughtful. "You two are much alike, after all."  
Something about the way Roy said it made Ed suspicious. "Don't even THINK about it, pervert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup they're babysitting Al's cat.


	63. Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance (?)  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

Edward was the kind of man who liked to have sex in the morning. It gave him energy and made him less sulky to start the day. He liked to take a shower in the morning, and there was nothing like shower sex to lift the mood.  
Roy was the exact opposite. Roy loved relaxing after a long day at work. He liked taking a shower both in the morning and evening, because he liked having sex when he was clean and tidy, but didn't like waking up messy.  
Their habits clashed. But they usually solved it by having both.


	64. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

“Mmm, what's that smell?”  
Roy turned from the stove, his eyes landing on the speaker. His hair was still messed from the bed, eyes still sleepy. Roy’s clothes – a t-shirt and a boxer – looked too big on him, hanging on his body as if hiding a secret. He looked ready to get into bed again. Roy would love to join him.  
“I’m baking cookies,” he replied, forcing his mind off that track.  
Ed’s eyes grew wide. “Seriously? Damn, Roy, if that's what I get for staying the weekend I'll do that every week.”  
Roy would love for that to happen.


	65. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shopping  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

Roy stepped out of the fitting room. He did not like this idea, but he had no choice. He gave a small turn, trying not to meet his lover's eyes.  
"Nope," Ed criticized, probably for the tenth time. "Don't like the way your ass looks in that one. You can do better than that. Try again."  
Exhausted, Roy did.   
"No good. Gives you a permanent boner. While I don't mind you having one, I don't like being fooled."  
"Ed..." Roy said tiredly. "I asked you not to speak like that.."  
"Sure, sure. Don't like that one. Keep trying."  
Tired, Roy complied.


	66. Midnight Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

"Ed, you know that I love you. And – Ed, are you sleeping?"  
Edward opened his eyes. Almost. He was so tired. It had been a really long day. They were lying in bed and he was hoping he could catch some sleep before tomorrow rolls by.   
"Trying to. Can't this wait for tomorrow?"  
As tensed silence followed, Ed forced one eye open to look at Roy. He looked grumpy.  
Ed let out a sigh. "Fine. What is it?"  
"Nevermind. Tomorrow's good."  
Maybe today really wasn't the best day, Roy thought. He replaced the box in his pocket. It could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I go and say that I'm against marriage (in general. As a concept.)  
> ...but this is like my 3rd or 4th.


	67. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Part II of Midnight Talk))
> 
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

“Think you wanted to ask me something last night? “ the nagging feeling in Ed's brain as he tried to figure out what it was that he forgot finally eased. He sipped his coffee and looked at Roy. Yes, he was definitely trying to ask something, he remembered now.  
The older man looked at him, thoughtful for a moment. “Don't worry about it. It can wait.”  
“Seemed pretty important to you yesterday –“  
“It's okay. We're both hurrying to work, so really, don't worry about it now. “  
Well, if it really was something important Roy would've told him. Right?


	68. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Part III of Midnight Talk))
> 
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

The question nagged at his brain all day long. What did Roy want from him? And why was he so shady in the morning? That's why at the moment he came back home, Ed went straight to the bedroom and dug Roy's drawer, ignoring all the regular shit he found; notebook, some pens, condoms.   
He found a box. Small and squared, he'd never seen it before. A present? Filled with curiosity and wonder, Ed grabbed it. He could always act surprised, afterwards.   
He opened it, and the greedy, curious smile disappeared at the sight   
Blinking, Ed stared.   
He felt sick.


	69. Dénouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Part IV of Midnight Talk))  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd create a mini series with these! But there you go...

"When were you gonna ask me?" Ed asked as Roy walked in.  
Roy looked momentarily confused before he noticed the box in front of Ed. Then he looked terrified. "You weren't supposed to - last night."  
"When I'm sleeping. Think that's best time to drop a bomb like that?"   
"Well – no, but that's why I didn't ask." Roy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll take it back."  
"You don't wanna anymore? M… Marrying me?" Ed's face burned.  
"I didn't say that – wait, you would've said yes?"  
"'course I'd say yes, asshat." Roy stared, confused. "I just said I'd marry you." Ed smiled.


	70. Nightmares II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

"..kay? Ed? Edward, wake up!"  
When the familiar voice finally made Ed open his eyes he was almost surprised at the familiar sight of the nightstand, the outlines of his books and glasses and what not visible despite the darkness.  
He let out a relived sigh. "Just a dream."  
A kiss was placed on his shoulder. "Yes." There was a pause. "What did you dream about?"   
Ed wriggled his nose. "Dreamt I was a general. Complete with ranks and all. It was awful."  
Behind him, Roy laughed. "That was your nightmare? I'm a general. It's not bad."  
"It was awful."


	71. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A

Breathtaking. There was no other word to put it. Roy never thought he could feel that way towards another person, but there he was, gawking at the figure standing across from him and smiling like an idiot.   
He felt so lucky, being able to take that beautiful creature out to dinner. To celebrate their one year anniversary. Lucky, lucky man.   
“Do I have something on my shirt? “ Ed asked, tearing Roy from his thoughts.   
“No.”  
“What'cha starting at then? “  
“Nothing. Let's go. “  
Ed arched an eyebrow, but shrugged and turned. Roy smiled at his back.   
The luckiest.


	72. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: A bit of sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I disappeared for so long... RL hit me hard in the face. *sigh*

Roy returned home to find his lover in the bedroom, blond hair beetling from the blanket. He smiled; until he realized what he was reading.  
"Where did you find that?" He asked. Ed lifted face from the magazine. Roy could see the image of a very naked lady, her legs spread wide. He raised an eyebrow.  
"In your drawer. Do you actually get off by that?" He sounded genuinely curious.  
"Well, yes," Roy saw no reason to lie.  
"Hmm." He pondered. "Do you miss that?"  
"Women?" Ed nodded. "A bit. But it's fine," Roy added quickly. "I prefer you. Always."


	73. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance(?)  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Someone ___got me in the mood for smut today.

"Of course it's a good idea," Roy could barely hear Edward, since he was saying that while he was busy kissing and sucking and – oh, God – biting his neck. "Why won't it be?"  
Roy moaned. Thinking became impossibly difficult. "People could see us," he panted.  
"So? I think it's hot – "  
"Glass!" Roy blurted, and sudden cool brushed his neck as Ed left it, wet and burning. "The window's made of glass. We could break it. Not good."  
"If you don't want to, just say so. Thought you said you wanted to try something new –"  
"Can we – in bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, running out of ideas. Help, anyone?


	74. Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

He was on the top of the world. He'd been here for a few months already, even though there was nothing official yet. The ceremony would be held only five weeks later, but Roy was already deep in the Fuhrership. In a way, it felt that he'd been the Fuhrer his entire life, born into the job. He could see everything from here; everything that was hidden from him as a major, as a colonel and as a lieutenant general, but now was spread open for him. It shook him just how much was hidden.   
And he couldn't change that.


	75. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Sexual Content

When it just started, they both thought there was no way it was going to last. They thought the first kiss was a big mistake, and the first sex was an even bigger mistake, and staying the night? That was something they both would regret forever.  
But somehow, it didn’t break. What they shared somehow became a relationship. Then people started noticing. They didn’t give them even a month, saying that Edward was too flamboyant, Roy too career-focused.  
But despite the gloomy predictions, what they shared had lasted two years already, and was still as alive as that first time.


	76. Poking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sexual Content, 'cuz Roy's a perve

"You're poking me..."  
The low murmur woke Roy up, and he opened his eyes enough just to see his lover's blond mane. He smiled, and nuzzled closer, moving said hair with his nose. He knew what it was that 'poked' Edward, and he believed he could hardly be blamed. Not with such a gorgeous lover sleeping naked next to him. "I know," he murmured back and placed a kiss on the exposed skin. "Whatcha gonna do about that?" He purred coyly.  
"Nothing, but looks like you've different ideas..."  
Roy smirked. "Yes," he said, and moved a hand on Ed's thigh.


	77. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: NA

Roy looked at the tumbler handed to him. "No, you need another one."  
Edward frowned. "Why? We're celebrating."  
"Yes, we are, but – " Roy looked at the blond in front of him, his hair messy, his cheeks flushed, his posture almost completely without his usual defenses. He was incredibly tempting. "Fine," he said, and poured some more liquor into the glass.  
"Happy New Year, Roy – "  
"It's bad luck to have a new-year's kiss before it starts," he explained with a smile.  
"Luck's bullshit." Ed leaned in again – and fell.  
Roy couldn't hold back a laugh. "I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... I know I sort of disappeared, but rl got me real bad those last few months. Nothing that wasn't expected, but it was harder than I thought. Good times aren't in the near horizon (though in the far one, I can see them coming) but I will try to be more active. I do have a lot waiting, both for fma and for other fandoms as well :)  
> Let's hope for a better 2017  
> (because, really, what can be worse than 2016?...)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR !


	78. Copy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: None

He felt stupid. Stupid, and ugly, and ridicules and just –  
“Yo, boss, what did you dress up as?”  
Perfect. Ed let out an annoyed sound, gestured at his shirt, labelled “COPY” and head. He would kill Al for talking him into this. “Copy-cat.”  
“Copy – oh! I get it! Guys! Look who’s here!”  
On the verge of panic, Ed tried gesturing Havoc to shut up – but to no avail, as a moment later half of the team was there. Including Mustang.  
…Who took a look at him, arched an eyebrow, and smirked. “Nice kitty ears, Fullmetal.”  
Ed wanted to bury himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long long while since last time I posted anything... And I know I keep promising I'll get back to it...  
> But this time I mean it! I know it. 2017 had been rough, writing-wise, but I have a good feeling regarding the upcoming months.
> 
> Also, happy Halloween everybody!


	79. Fashion Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Fashion Statement  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: Language (y'know, Ed's here), might contain disturbing description for those who care about fashion (or dignity)

“What are _these_?”

Roy lifted his gaze from his coffee, his eyes landing on Edward, sleepy and incredibly inviting. “What?”

“Your _shoes_. What the fuck is this?”

Roy glanced down at his feet, clad in red, fluffy slippers. “Shoes.”

“Why’re they _pink_ and why they have _fur_ and _why can I see your toes?!_ ”

“First, they’re red, not pink; and it’s cold today, so, fur. And they’re comfortable.”

“I’d _die_ before I wear these.”

“That’s rich, coming from red-hood Fullmetal.”

“My coat didn’t look _half_ as bad.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “My feet, you can choose not to look. Coffee?”


End file.
